For the Love of Jericho
by jaydiebelladonna
Summary: Jayde Belladonna was just a nursing student/bartender trying to make it through school when a chance encounter at work with a famous wrestler would change her entire life forever. Can Jayde and Chris overcome some huge obstacles and discover the one thing that they both have been missing in their lives? P.S. Don't let the summary fool ya. Its a slow burn to the smut!


"This exam is going to be the death of me," I sighed as I tried to wrap my head around the notes that I had written. "None of this is making any sense."

"What's this chapter's exam on?" my mom asked as she looked over my shoulder at my notebooks sprawled out on the kitchen table

"Its on the Integumentary System. You would think that its simple but we have to know which types

"I think you are looking at this too much. This is actually one of the easier systems to study."

I looked up at my mom and sucked my teeth "Everything is easy for you, Mom. You already to this for a living."

"Yes, I may be an RN but I had to take nursing classes as well. I promise this is one of the easier systems. Here," my mom grabbed one of my notebooks and a highlighter and went to town. I took the moment to glance up at the clock. I only had ten minutes left to study before I had to get dressed and head to work. "Okay, I highlighted each skin cell, the location and the basic function. Use those mnemonics that I showed you Saturday and you should be able to figure this out."

My mom put my notebook down and I looked at what she had done. I had to admit that what she did actually made my notes make more sense. "Thanks mom. I think this is going to help."

"I know it will. Trust me, writing and taking great notes is going to be the difference between getting C's and getting A's."

"I'll take a look at this and study more when I get home after work."

"Sounds good. I'll put everything away for you, you just head up and get ready."

I nodded and got up from the table and headed upstairs to my room to get ready for work. Once I got in my room and grabbed a purple sugar skull shirt and a pair of jeans out of my closet. I put those on the bed and started to change out of my tanktop and shorts and into my work attire. Once I was dressed, I grabbed my brush and started to brush my jet black hair out. I wanted to put it up but I decided against it and just left it hanging down to my mid back. After I put on some lipgloss and light eyeshadow and perfume, I put on my Converses, grabbed my purse and keys and made my way back downstairs. I saw that my mom had made her way into the living room and was getting caught up on the latest episode of House. I muttered a see ya later to her as I headed out the door. I climbed into my Saturn and made my way to Landy's Bar.

I wasn't a big fan of my part time job as a bartender but I needed to do something to help pay my way through nursing school. It was bad enough that I couldn't afford to live on my own and I still lived with my mom. Tonight was an off moment for us. We usually don't get along too well. If I just keep my mouth closed and listen to her then we are fine, if I try to speak my mind, then there's a problem. It kind of makes me wish that I still lived in Wisconsin with my dad but that ship sailed back when I was 13 when my parents got a divorce. I was always a Daddy's girl and I felt like I got screwed in the living arrangements. I rolled my eyes and cranked up the radio, not wanting to think about things that I couldn't change. I pulled into the parking lot of Landy's and headed inside. It was busy as usual for a Monday night. I just hoped my problem patron wasn't here tonight. I wasn't in the mood for his drunk self to try and hit on me again. How many different ways were there to say that you weren't interested?

I headed to the back to put my things away and clock in for the night. I took a look at the schedule to see who was working with me at the bar. I was happy to see that Jana was going to be on the other side of the bar with me. I always got along with Jana, when she wasn't trying to hook me up with guys that came into the bar. I repeatedly told her that my standards were high and I wasn't interested in anyone she suggested. I headed to my side of the bar and relieved Devon on his duties for the night. He was glad to see me as he had a hot date with his boyfriend and was ready to leave. I wished him luck, waved to Jana and then got myself ready to work. Almost instantly, the bar filled up and Jana and I were busy making drinks and small talk. The small talk helped fill up our tip jar, I may not have been interested in the people at the bar but I was interested in making my tip jar fill up.

About two hours into my shift, I glanced over and saw my nemesis, the drunkard that always came in to hit on me head over to my section of the bar. I could see in the look of his eyes that he was already close to being cut off. Fantastic.

"There's my future wife,"

"Rob, for the last time…I am not your future wife, I'm not your future girlfriend. I'm not your future anything." I snapped

"Always playing hard to get huh, Jayde." Rob said as he slid onto a barstool and gazed at me with his bloodshot eyes. I turned to Jana's section but she was in a conversation with two ladies. "What do I gotta do to make you mine?"

"How about leaving me alone?" I suggested as I headed over to make a mixed drink for a couple ladies. Maybe if I took a long time Rob would leave? I made the drinks and started to talk to the one lady about where she got her hair done at. I wanted to eventually experiment with dying my hair once I was done with nursing school. I got information from her and talked to them a little longer before heading back over to my main area and sadly seeing that Rob was still there waiting for me.

"There's my angel. She returned to me."

"Rob! Seriously! Stop hitting on me! Its not gonna happen."

"Yes it will, Jayde. I will win you over."

"I doubt it."

"I can make you very happy you know?"

"Yeah, by leaving me the fuck alone."

"Swearing? That's hot."

"Rob! Please!" I begged

"You don't have to beg, I'll go out with you."

"Hey! She's clearly not interested, man. Leave her alone." Rob and I both turned to see a tall, blonde haired guy sitting next to Rob. By the look in his eyes he was not impressed by what was happening.

"This doesn't concern you, Blondie. Now beat it." Rob said attempting to turn his attention back to me.

"I don't think you heard me," the blonde guy said as he grabbed Rob by the shoulder so he was facing him. "Leave her alone. She's not interested in some drunk asshole that can't take a hint. Now, if you don't leave her alone, I'll be forced to defend her and kick your fuckin' ass."

"Dude…you don't have to be all like that."

"Yeah I do. You won't take a hint from her, so maybe you'll take it from me. Leave her alone. For good."

"Fine! Whatever." Rob slid off the barstool and made his way over to a table.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much for that! He literally has been hitting on me for weeks and he won't let up." I said to the mystery blonde guy that had just saved me from another shift of Rob torture.

"You don't need to thank me. To tell you the truth, I'd been watching him bother you for a while and I just couldn't take it anymore so I had to say something."

"I appreciate it." I smiled. "What are you drinking on?"

"Grey Goose."

"Coming right up." I quickly grabbed a fresh glass and filled it up with Grey Goose vodka. I placed a napkin down and slid the drink over to my savior. "Here. Its on the house. Consider it a thanks."

"I appreciate it. My name's Chris."

"I'm Jayde."

"Jayde. That's a beautiful name." Chris said taking a sip of his drink. "You mind if I stay here and keep you company? I won't prevent you from working. That and if I stay here I can make sure that asshole doesn't come back."

"Um…yeah. That's fine. I'd like that."

"Great." Chris smiled at me as he took another drink. I smiled shyly and started to play with my hair. I cleared my throat and regained focus and went back to work. Every now and then I would turn back to my area and see Chris looking at me. He nodded and held his glass out. I simply smiled shyly. I refilled a few drinks before heading back over to my section.

"How's it going, Chris?" I asked

"I could go for another vodka and soda."

"You got it. Do you have an open tab going?"

"I do now." I smiled and put in Chris' charge under his tab. Once I was done, I went to work on Chris' drink. I mixed it perfectly and then slid the drink over. I watched as Chris took a drink and smile. "Damn, you are talented."

"Thanks, Chris."

"You don't have to thank me." Chris looked around the bar and then turned back to me. "Hey, its kinda dying down. Are you allowed to take a break?"

"Yeah. Jana's got it handled. I can hang out and talk to you for a moment." I smiled.

"Awesome. So aside from me knowing your name, what else am I allowed to know about the lady I rescued?"

I laughed "What do you want to know?"

"How long have you been working here?"

"Three years."

"You've been bartending that long too?"

"Nah, just two years. I started as a waitress here but I found out about the bartender opening and I took the class and got the job. It pays better than the waitress position and I make awesome tips."

"I bet you do. You can mix a drink like a pro and you're easy to talk to and…well…you're beautiful." Chris said

"I am not beautiful." I shook my head and refilled Chris' glass.

"Yes, you are. You may not see it but you are."

"Thank you, Chris. You're too sweet."

"Don't need to thank me for telling the truth." Chris took a drink and smiled. "You're only been bartending for two years?"

"That's right."

"I can't believe it. This drink is expertly mixed. You have to have 10 years' experience under your belt."

I laughed. "I don't think the owners would want to have someone underage at the bar."

"Underage?"

"Well yeah. I would have been very underage if I were working 10 years ago." I laughed again. I noticed the look on Chris' face and then it hit me: he didn't realize how young I was. "Wait. How old do you think I am?"

"I would say at least 28?"

"Oh hell no! Not even close."

"25?"

"Nope."

"Then…how old are you?"

"I'm 21."

Chris coughed on his drink and looked at me wide-eyed. "You're only 21!"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Um…well…I don't know." Chris stammered

"I don't understand."

"Well, I'm over here talking to you because I thought you were older."

"Well, how old are you?" I asked starting to feel a little uneasy

"I'm 37."

"Oh wow." I said looking at Chris. I thought it was lying to me. There was no way in hell that he was 37 years old! He looked way younger.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll just-"

"You're kidding me. You aren't 37. You have to be like 30."

"Nope. 37. You can check my ID."

"Yeah, let me see it."

"You're kidding?"

"No. I don't believe you."

Chris chuckled. "Okay," He grabbed his wallet and passed his drivers license over to me. I looked at the ID and looked at the birthdate. He wasn't lying. He had just turned 37 a couple weeks earlier. I was about to pass the ID back when I looked at the name. Chris Jericho…Chris Jericho! "Well, do you believe me?"

"Believe you?! Believe you! Holy shit I know who you are! Why didn't it click sooner!"

"Oh? Who am I?"

"Only the best wrestler in the world! Chris Jericho!" I smiled as I passed Chris his ID back.

"Yeah, you figured me out. I am the Chris Jericho. I take it you're a fan?"

"I am. I wish I had the time to watch the product the way I used to but I am so busy."

"With working here?"

"That and I am in Nursing School."

"Really!" Chris said nodding in approval.

"Yes, but holy shit! I can't believe that I am talking to you! This is surreal."

"You're handling it well."

"I'm trying to keep my cool. I am at work." I laughed.

"So, the age difference isn't an issue?"

"Fuck no! Is mine an issue?" I asked

"Nope. Not at all."

"Alright then, let's continue our night."

Things were winding down as it reached 1 am. It was just about closing time and there were only a few people in the bar. Jana and I announced that the bar was closing at we started to count down for the night.

"Well, this has been a really great night." I said

"Good night for tips?"

"Well that and I got to meet you! I still want to thank you for helping me with Rob earlier."

"You're welcome. I wasn't expecting to stay here as long as I did but I just couldn't stop talking to you."

"Well I'm glad that you stayed."

"Really?"

"Yes, Chris. Really." I smiled as I turned to help Jana clean down the bar. Once we were done, she walked a couple patrons out the door and locked it. I looked at the clock, it was time to close up, and that meant that Chris had to go. "Looks like its closing time."

"Yeah it is." I said sadly

"Hey, if you don't find it too strange. Can I have your number?"

"My…my number?"

"Yes. In case I want to see you again…which I do."

I felt my cheeks flush hot as I reached into my apron and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote my name down in my usual swirly handwriting and then my cell number. I walked over so I could hand Chris the note. He reached for it and his hand brushed up against mine. I could feel my heart pound against my ribs. It was taking so much strength for me to keep my cool. "Ummm, here you go."

"Thanks, Jayde." Chris slid the paper in his pocket and then reached for his wallet. He pulled out a two $20 bills and then a $100 bill and put them in my hand. I started to protest but he instantly stopped me. "Nope. I don't wanna hear it. This is yours. You earned it. Whatever is left over is yours as well."

"I….thank you."

"You're welcome, Jayde. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"It was great to meet you too." I smiled as I walked back behind the bar and watched Chris exit the bar. I closed out Chris' tab and totaled the bill. He only spent $20 on his drinks. That meant I had made a $120 tip that was all for me! Not to mention my half of the tips that Jana and I split. I couldn't believe the evening I had!

***A/N*** This is my remake to the Jayde/Chris 'How did they meet' story that I talked about all those years back. I hope that you will all enjoy this one a little more than the first one. Please let me know what you think of this one. I will try to work on this one more regularly based on reviews and ideas. Thanks everyone!***


End file.
